What If Episode 1 Was Good?
by ThePsychIc11
Summary: The first chapter of a retelling of the Star Wars prequels. An AU with all the bugs fixed and plot changed to fit the true Star Wars theme. Based off the What If Episode Was Good videos by Belated Media- be sure to check them out.
**What if Episode I was good?**

 **As you know from the description, this story is a Star Wars AU based off the _What if Episode _ Was Good_ videos by Belated Media- be sure to check them out. This is a retelling of _The Phantom Menace_ with a few bug fixes and some changes to the plot. Just to make it clear, this is not going to be a bashing of _The Phantom Menace_. Despite its problems, it was a reasonably good movie- though still the worst Star Wars movie. **

**Chapter 1: Arrival on Alderaan**

Two figures wearing loose-fitting Jedi robes and brown hooded cloaks stare out the large window of the Republic frigate at the blue and white light of hyperspace. One was a tall man in his mid-thirties with long brown hair and a short beard. The other, slightly shorter, was quite younger than his companion, only in his early-twenties. His dark orange hair was shortly cut, save for a small rat-tail decorated with beads that hung by the left side of his neck.

"How did it come to this, Master?" Obi Wan says, turning to the older Jedi. "The Jedi used to be great warriors that fought head on with the Sith. They were considered heroes. Now look at us, resorted to running from planet to planet doing routine check-ups, a job that could be done by any of the billions of citizens of the Republic, but instead it is given to the Jedi.

Qui Gon turned to look at his young Padawan. "Obi Wan, we have talked about this. The Jedi are the servants of the Republic, a great honour. We are whatever the Republic needs us to be. In times of distress, yes, we are warriors. In times of peace-"

"So you're saying you enjoy this?" Obi Wan says sceptically.

Qui Gon sighs. "I will admit, it does get tiring at times. But peace is much more desirable to war. That is what we Jedi fight for after all. "

"You mean what we used to fight for," Obi Wan shook his head and looked back out the window. "I'm not wishing for war. I- I just wish something would actually _happen_ once in a while."

"Oh, come on. What about that pirate fiasco on Scipio the other week?"

"That was over a month ago, Master. And those were pirates. I need a real challenge."

"There are the battle simulators at the temple,"

"I've gone through all of the Padawan simulations at least twenty times."

Qui Gon grins and crosses his arms. "The study of the Force is its own challenge entirely. Many Jedi spend their entire lives devoted to studying the Force and its true nature."

Obi Wan sighs and continues to stare out the window. "I'm sorry, Master."

"It's okay Obi Wan. I was much like you when I was a Padawan. Even now I cannot honestly say that I never long for a fight. It is crucial to remember that Jedi are keepers of the peace. For peace is our-"

A tinny voice erupts over the speakers, cutting Qui Gon off. "Please be informed, we are about to leave hyperspace and will be landing on Alderaan shortly." As the speakers cut out, the blue and white light slows and with a resounding _boom_ the ship leaves hyperspace and the blue and green planet comes into view.

"We have better get ready," Qui Gon says, turning from the window. Obi Wan makes to follow his Master, but stops himself at the last minute. "Wait Master, what is that?"

Qui Gon returns to the window and follows Obi Wan's finger to an arrangement of brown objects floating in front of the planet. As the ship grows closer, it becomes clear that the "objects" are in fact a series of space stations and cruisers.

"Those are Trade Federation ships. What are _they_ doing here?" Obi Wan says, his eyes wide.

"I don't know," Qui Gon mutters before walking from the window. "Come on, we've got to get to the bridge."

Qui Gon and Obi Wan race through the halls of the ship, making their way to the bridge. "What's going on here?" Qui Gon says as the two Jedi walk onto the bridge.

"We're not sure, sir. We're trying to make contact," says the captain, swivelling his chair around to face the Jedi.

A beeping noise comes from one of the consoles. "Captain, it's them," calls one of the pilots.

"Put them through," the captain replies.

A moment later, a large blue hologram of a man appeared in the middle of the bridge. His green skin was criss-crossed with wrinkles and his beady orange eyes stared right at the Captian. He was draped in orange eyes draped in Neimoidian robes and wore a tall dark headpiece on his bald scalp. "Greetings, Republic frigate. I am Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation. This planet is under blockade under our authority. Turn back now or be fired upon. This is your first and final warning." The hologram violently flickered before then shutting off.

The entire bridge was silent. Those manning the control panels gave each other wary glances. Obi Wan looked up at Qui Gon, who was stroking his bearded chin in deep thought. The silence was finally broken when one of the pilots spun his chair around and looked up at the captain. "Sir, do we turn around?"

The captain said in his chair, staring out at the Trade Federation ships that lay before them. The captain turned to Qui Gon. "What do you think, Master Jedi? DO we continue? The frigate does have guns, but there's little chance that it would hold up against those space stations' cannons."

"Turn the ship around. Head back to Coruscant and alert the Senate. They must know what has happened to Alderaan," Qui Gon said, still stroking his beard. "Obi Wan and I will take an escape pod down to the surface to find out more of what has happened."

Obi Wan looked at his Master as if he were crazy. "We're taking an _escape pod_ past the blockade?"

"Is that not what I just said young Padawan? Yes, we are taking an escape pod," Qui Gon said, turning around and walking out of the bridge. Obi Wan stumbled over rushing to keep up with his master.

"But Master, won't we be fired upon as we pass the blockade?" Obi Wan said, his voice heavy with concern.

"Not likely. Our pod should be small enough to pass under their scanners," Qui Gon said as the two entered an elevator.

" _Should_ ," Obi Wan scoffed.

"Obi Wan, have some faith. You were the one wishing for excitement after all," Qui Gon said with a smile. The elevator doors slid open and the Jedi wound their way through a series of halls before finally reaching a hallway lined with escape pods. "This one should do," Qui Go says as he opens the hatch of the pod closest to them and steps inside. Obi Wan stood at the door, staring at his Master.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi Wan sighed as he stepped into the escape pod, closing the door behind him.

A window stretched up the front wall and across the ceiling of the pod, giving them a perfect view of the blockade and Alderaan. Obi Wan frowned as he looked out of the front window. The window gave them a perfect view of the closest space station. It sat there, large and ominous, and it seemed to be getting closer. "We'd better leave soon. The ship's still approaching and soon they'll get fired upon," Obi Wan said, looking up at the canons lining the underside of the nearby station.

"Right you are, Obi Wan," Qui Gon said, sitting down in the main pilots chair and flicking a few switches. He then pressed the intercom and leaned down towards the speaker. "Captain, we are ready for departure. You can begin to turn the ship around," he said. "Farewell, Master Jedi. Good luck down there," the captain's voice replied. Qui Gon chuckled. "Captain, in my experience, there is no such thing as luck."

Obi Wan took the seat next to his master and pulled small silver lever on the control panel. A hissing sound came from the back of the pod and a moment later, the escape pod shot off from the cruiser. Qui Gon gripped the steering handles and angled the ship towards the blockade. Meanwhile, Obi Wan spun his chair around and looked back to the Republic frigate. The ship was turning in a wide ark as it angled away from the station. The pod passed under the Trade Federation ship, giving Obi Wan a perfect view as the powerful canons lining its underside swivelled to face the frigate and opened fire.

Obi Wan stared up at the scene in horror as the first bolts of red energy shot out of the cannon's muzzle and flew towards the frigate. "Master, the Trade Federation they- they're firing on the cruiser."

"What?" Qui Gon spun his chair around and watched as the first shots hit their mark and the frigate's engine's exploded. "Oh no," he breathed, staring up at the horrid scene, helpless to do anything about it. With a grim face, Qui Gon spun back around in his chair and gunned the pod's engines.

Obi Wan looked at his master with his mouth agape. "Mater, we've got to help them," Obi Wan said to his master, pointing back to the frigate. "They're going to die!" Qui Gon stared out of the window as he pushed the engines even further.

"Believe me Obi Wan, I wish we could but there's nothing we can do. We need to get out of here before-" Qui Gon stopped as a squadron of Vulture Droids shot out from a nearby hangar.

Obi Wan's gaze followed them as they shot towards the frigate. Around a dozen escape pods had detached from the ship and were flying directly towards the droids. The Vulture Droids began firing at the pods, picking them off one by one. In less than a minute, every pod had been blown to pieces and the droids began to make their way back to the station. Just as another two escape pods shot off, the frigate exploded, taking the pods with them.

Obi Wan swivelled his chair back to face the front and looked at his master. "They're gone. All of them," he said, hanging his head.

"Then it is up to us to get the word back to the Senate," Qui Gon said, looking at his Padawan. The pod the shook as a bolt of energy shot past its left side. Obi Wan looked back and saw a lone Vulture Droid firing at them from off in the distance. "That's if we make it to the surface in one piece." Obi Wan said, turning back to his master. "One of the droids has spotted us. It's still pretty far off but it getting closer." Qui Gon gave a small sigh as he tried to push the pod further. "Well. This pod does little in terms of evasive manoeuvre. We'll just have to hope we can outrun him."

The pod was out past the blockade and was screaming towards the planet's atmosphere, shaking side to side as the droid's shots flew past. It was obvious that the droid was getting closer, each shot was always just that little bit closer than the last. Closer. Closer. Then they stopped. Qui Gon turned to a rattled Obi Wan with a large grin. "See, nothing to worry about." As if on cue, the entire pod flipped as it was hit by an unexpected bolt of energy.

Red lights flashed and alarms blared as Obi Wan and Qui Gon were tossed around inside. "The parachutes! Get to the parachutes," Qui Gon yelled over the noise. Obi Wan looked from side to side as he tried to find them, but all he could see was a swirl of red. Something slammed against Obi Wan's chest and he flew back, smashing into the control panel. As he felt himself about to fly off again, Obi Wan shot out a hand and clutched onto a lever and hung on for dear life. Now anchored, Obi Wan was able to see the cabin a little better and desperately scanned the walls for the parachutes. First Aid kit. Fire extinguisher. Oxygen masks. Obi Wan felt himself begin to panic. They couldn't have long before they hit the ground, and even less time before they plummeted so low that their parachutes would be useless. Then he found them. Strapped against the wall were five small compact bags, each with a label reading "parachute".

Getting a feel for the spin of the pod, Obi Wan pushed off the control panel, launching himself at the bags. He flew through the air, hoping against hope that he would reach his desired target. He was halfway across the cabin when his master came flying into his side, knocking him course. Obi Wan flew head first, crashing into… one of the parachutes.

With only seconds to spare, Obi Wan yanked the bags off the wall and turned Qui Gon. "Master," he called, tossing the bag. Qui Gon turned around at the last second, catching the bag and throwing it on in one swift move. Kicking off one of the seats, the Jedi Knight made his way to the back door and ignited his green lightsaber. He slashed at the door, creating a red hot scar before then stretching out his hand and pushing against it using the Force. The door collapsed along the bubbling orange scar and popped out of its frame, flying out into the blue sky with the two Jedi following closely behind.

As soon as the Jedi exited the pod they immediately pulled on their chords, releasing the parachutes and saving themselves from a horrible decent. Before them stretched a forest backing onto a large swamp. Leading out of the swamp, a wide river winds round a number of small grassy hills and stretches off towards a distant yellow haze. It was a truly magnificent sight, but all Obi Wan could focus on was their abandoned escape pod. The flaming capsule tumbled through the sky, getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared into the forest.

Qui Gon had a pair of binoculars pressed against his eyes as he stared out in the direction of the haze. "Hmm," he hummed. He then looked down at Obi Wan who was a few feet below him. "Looks like a city on the horizon. The planet's capital of Theed I believe."

"There we will find our answers," Obi Wan murmured, gazing at the city.

"Hopefully," Qui Gon sighed. "It looks like we've got a long trek ahead of us."

The Jedi descended through the sky, riding along the soft winds until eventually touching down into the forest. Shouldering out of their parachutes, Qui Gon and Oi Wan began to make their way through the dense trees of the forest.

As the day drew on, the air of the forest gradually became warmer and more humid. By the time that they reached the swamp both Jedi were completely drenched in sweat. The afternoon sun shone through the leaves of the canopy, giving the muddy ground a soft hue of orange.

Qui Gon took his umpteenth swig from his canteen. The sensation of the cool water running down his throat reinvigorating his entire body. That's when he sensed it. Qui Gon stopped in his tracks and held up a hand. Obi Wan raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Master?"

Qui Gon turned to his padawan and frowned. "We're surrounded." Around them came a series of soft thuds. The squelching of feet stepping through mud began to close in from all around them. A large shadow dropped before Qui Gon and righted itself. Before him stood an amphibious-looking humanoid with a bill-like mouth and long floppy ears. The creature locked its beady yellow eyes on Qui Gon and raised a spear.

"Don't move."

 **Sup peeps,**

 **This is something I've been working on for a while and I'm pretty happy with it. This is now going to go to the side until I finish my next Cinderella Retold chapter, so -as always- it's going to be a while.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and the story in general. is so, make sure to Favourite and Follow both the story and my account. Feel free to leave a review (no flames but constructive criticism is welcome) and PM me if you have any ideas/requests for the story.**

 **As always,**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Psychic, out.**


End file.
